The invention relates generally to industrial automation and control systems, such as those used in industrial and commercial settings. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to techniques for providing a programmable controller assembly with features that facilitate alignment of components of the programmable controller during assembly.
Industrial automation and control systems are known and are in use for controlling factory automation and the like. Such systems typically include various components that cooperate to monitor and control a process and/or system (e.g., a manufacturing process or a machine). A programmable controller is typically a central feature of a control system. For example, a typical control system includes one or more programmable logic controllers that coordinate with sensors, semiconductor power electronic circuits, power supplies, motor starters, relays, and so forth to control features and actions throughout an associated system or process. In operation, a typical programmable logic controller examines a series of inputs reflecting the status of a controlled process and changes outputs affecting control of the controlled process. For example, a programmable logic controller may receive an analog signal from a sensor and adjust an output to an actuator based on a value of the signal and associated logic programmed in a memory of the controller.
A typical programmable controller includes several major components that are separately manufactured and then assembled together. For example, a typical programmable controller includes housing components and at least one circuit board. These components are typically manually aligned during assembly so that screws can be passed through openings in one or more of the components to hold the assembly together.